


I'm a Fan of You Paul

by PaulsPasta



Category: AUs - Fandom, The Beatles, classic rock - Fandom, college - Fandom, modern aus - Fandom, uni - Fandom
Genre: M/M, college aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsPasta/pseuds/PaulsPasta
Summary: College/Modern Mclennon AU





	

"John I swear to fucking god, if you don't turn off your fans before you go to sleep, I'm going to shove your pillow down your throat." Paul yelled at me. He's cute when he's mad.

"I need them on Paulie, besides y'know you can't hurt me, I'm too precious." I said with a smile playing my lips.

I glanced towards Paul as he was getting into his small bed. The beds on campus were incredibly small. How am I supposed to fit my whole body on the plank of wood?? More interestingly, how does Paul fit his ego in his bed?

"Whatever Johnny, just turn them off before you go to bed tonight will ya, nearly froze to death last night. Wouldn't want this pretty face to disappear would we now," Paul said with a wink, "Really, who needs six fans in one room?"

"I do." I replied defending myself, who else is gonna? "Goodnight Paul, let the cold whisk you away into a golden slumber." I said with a smirk.

I heard Paul give a little huff in reply, he never does enjoy my little puns for some reason, they are great, what not to love?

As I pulled on one of my light red sweaters on I noticed the time, 11:37, I should get to sleep. I crept my way away from the small desk towards my even smaller bed. Pulling the covers back I crawled in and drifted into a deep sleep.

*A few hours later*

I woke up freezing, I should have just done what Paul wanted damnit. I turn my head towards my clock, 2:12. I let a small groan. I am not going to be able to fall asleep now that I know how cold it really is. Paul looks so peaceful and warm. . . god, he looks so warm.

"Unggg," I pulled the covers back stepped quickly but quietly towards Paul's bed. "Paul, Paaaauuuul," I whispered, trying to wake him up. "Fine, I'm just going to crawl into bed with you, okay? It's just cold." I said more to reassure myself than him.

I slinked into the bed facing away from Paul and drifted back to sleep. The small bed fit us both tightly, but I was cozy, it was nice, Paul was warm. 

Shortly after falling asleep I awoke to stirring next to me, before I knew it an arm was around my waist and a head resting itself against my shoulder. Paul must have found his way against me, honestly I don't think I have been this comfortable in a long time. I shifted my weight slightly to put a hand on Paul's. With a smile on my face I fell asleep.


End file.
